Spider-Man and Crystal
by cornholio4
Summary: Spider-Man makes a discovery about himself upong meeting the Inhumans, particularly Crystal. Peter/Crystal


**My first Spidey romance oneshot in a while. Even though we will first have to wait until every hero in the MCU saved the universe against Thanos and his Infinity Gauntlet, I am excited for the Inhumans and seeing how it is pulled off (I know they introduced the race in Agents of SHIELD, I am mostly curiously how they will pull off Black Bolt since he is a silent character and how they pull off their costumes). I am even more excited for Spider-Man making his first appearance in the MCU in Captain America: Civil War (the one storyline I hoped MCU would not adapt...).**

Fifteen year old Peter Parker groaned he woke up in some sort of room in his Spider-Man costume which managed to go through his latest battle unscathed. He had been Spider-Man for about a month and a half and he was finishing off a battle with the Sinister Six: Boomerang, Shocker, Overdrive, Beetle and Speed Demon (they were still going by that name despite the fact that the Living Brain had been taken away from them). He was passing out when he thought that he glimpsed of some man without eyes and he felt like his was disappearing just as he passed out.

"Our medical team found that your injuries have managed to heal Peter." He heard a voice making Peter pause at the thought that he was taken to somewhere with someone knowing his secret identity. He gasped when he looked up and saw the exact same man without eyes. He even had his skin over where his eyes should be.

"Where am I?" Peter asked a part of his brain saying he should get up and try and fight his way through wherever he is. "...and who are you?" Peter asked wondering if he wanted the answers.

"My name is Gordon and we have been thinking about how to contact you, it was decided that at the earliest opportunity to take you here to Attilan." Gordon said motioning the place "the home of Inhomo Supremis." Peter just looked at him dumbly not understanding the term; he did know that the Mutants called themselves Homo Superior so it might be something similar.

"We are generally known as Inhumans." Said a new voice as entered the room was a pretty girl who seemed to be slightly older than Peter, she had strawberry blonde hair and was wearing a yellow bodysuit, black belt, black gloves and black boots. Peter did know about the race that called themselves Inhumans but only what the normal public were aware of: that they helped the Fantastic Four and the Avengers and that more were popping up in the cities.

"Gordon here with his teleporting powers, is one of our agents in charge of finding and bring along Inhumans that have been recently discovered in the world outside our home of Attilan. You see we Inhumans are descended from those that had been experimented on by the Kree when they came here in the planet's early stages." Crystal explained and Peter had heard of the Kree as well from the news, one of the dozen alien races that tried to take over the earth. However with this knowledge Peter just looked confused: why did he bring him here then? What reason was he brought here, unless...

"Wait you are claiming I am an Inhuman?" Peter asked not believing that this was the case, he got his powers because of a spider that had bit him in Oscorp. His origin was that of an altered spider bite, not because his ancestors were part of an experiment from aliens.

"Are you thinking about your trip to Oscorp?" Gordon asked making Peter pause, Gordon just continued "we have ways of finding out when a new Inhuman has been activated and tracking them down, you realised your Inhuman potential starting from a trip to Oscorp with your school. We found a dead spider that must have bitten you and it was tested with Terrigen Crystals, what it used to awaken the dormant genes in Inhumans in a process called 'Terrigenesis'. Oscorp had been doing research with a small stack of Terrigen Crystals as it turned out." Peter just looked dumbfounded that the Oscorp spider bite actually was the result of some alien crystals.

"So are you one of those Inhumans that have been awakened as well?" Peter asked looking at Crystal who laughed and Gordon just shook his head. "What did I say?" Peter asked wondering if he said something wrong.

"I am a member of the Inhuman Royal Family that rules over Attilan." Crystal explained making Peter jump, so this girl was a princess or something. "You see my sister Medusa is the queen of our race and her husband Black Bolt the king, we are all helping with the process of locating awakened Inhumans." Crystal said as she caused some fire to appear making Peter wonder if she was some sort of female Human torch.

"My inhuman ability is the fact that I control the four elements." Crystal said causing the water in a glass on the desk next to the bed Peter was in to rise. " _So she is the Avatar or something?_ " Peter wondered in his head as he decided to go out.

"Do you plan on keeping me here because I got a life outside of crime fighting, I will fight out here if I have to." Peter told them getting into a fighting stance and Crystal just laughed. Peter nonetheless was ready to fight if it looked like they would be starting to fight themselves.

"We don't want to do such a thing Peter, we just want to help awakened Inhumans with their powers. We just ask you come here from time to time to train and we are more than willing to let you go about as Spider-Man as well as live your civilian life." Crystal told him as she sighed. "We make sure the awakened Inhumans don't go out of control, sometimes they decided to cause a panic with their new powers and cause harm to others. We just need to establish if they are a threat and reading about what you have done as Spider-Man. We already have decided you seem to be doing a good job." Crystal told him warmly as Peter looked a bit relieved. He knew what she was talking about as some out of control Inhumans were on the news and some people were becoming scared of them just like the fear of the Mutants that the X Men were fighting against.

"Okay I think I would be okay with training but do I have to start right away?" Peter asked wondering if this will take any longer, he was hoping to get some more crime-fighting done before he went back to his Aunt May's house.

"We will start when you are ready, Gordon will take you back and don't worry: when you are ready Gordon will know and he will come and find you." Crystal told him with a warm smile that made Peter blush a bit. Gordon then took Peter's shoulder and disappeared. They reappeared in New York as Gordon disappeared again.

Peter then began web-slinging around New York thinking it could be good getting help with his powers. Though he would have to wrap his head around the fact that his ancestors were guinea pigs for an alien race's experiment but he thought it might be good for him, he just might get to know that Crystal a bit more...

 **Not as romantic as I thought it would be but I guess I could try and do a sequel sometime. I read at least one theory that MCU Peter Parker should be an Inhuman (including a slight mention to the idea on the WMG page of the TV Tropes of Agents of SHIELD) so I decided to do this as I was introduced to the Inhumans through the Fantastic Four cartoon and Crystal was one of the ones I remembered. I am using the idea of Peter as an Inhuman since there are a bunch of stories of him as an Inhuman, but let me be clear that like usually this oneshot takes place in its own universe and not the MCU. Basically the origin is the same but the spider that bit Peter was tested with Terrigen Crystals. I checked her Marvel wiki page for Crystal's hair color. One more thing: yeah I love the Superior Foes of Spider-Man so that is why I gave that incarnation of the Sinister Six a mention here.**


End file.
